After applying a material, such as a hot-melt adhesive, to an article, the article may need to be transferred to another process or mechanism. However, a conveyance mechanism (e.g., traditional gravity aided conveyor belt) that contacts a surface (e.g., article bottom surface) to which the material was applied may interfere with the intended coverage of the material. The conveyance mechanism may also become coated in the material as the material transfers from the article to the conveyance mechanism, which can lead to inefficiencies in material usage and down time of the conveyance mechanism.